One Shot Cross Overs
by Shadows In The Sun
Summary: One-two shots that may become full stories


Chapter 1: Oh! My Goddess 1st Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ or Oh! My Goddess!

Urd was miserable as she glanced over at Mara. The Demoness had challenged her to a cook off, and the Goddess was getting her ass handed to her. A few spell searches proved there was no magic at work. All of Mara's cooking was pure skill. The two had set up booths to give away their creations for the public to determine the winner. Basically the first one to be rid of their cooking was the winner. Sigh. At this rate Mara would win and have bragging rights for years. Damn.

* * *

Ranma was hungry. That, in its self, was not an unusual concept. The fact that he was not in Nerima and couldn't mooch off of Ukyo or Shampoo was the unusual part of this. Man had Akane hit him hard. Nothing around looked the slightest bit familiar...but then again Ranma wasn't known for his memory outside of martial arts. Sighing in resignation the Soatome youth made his way toward where he could feel some powerful people.

* * *

Urd's teeth were grinding together at the smug expression on Mara's face. The bitch had only one bowl of rice left. The moment someone took it the contest would be over and the Demoness would be able to brag about it and make Urd look like a loser. The tan skinned Goddess clenched her fists and was about to let loose a Urd bolt when a black haired teen walked up.

"Hi," the boy said distractedly, "whats all this?"

Urd let out another sigh, she was doing that a lot lately, "It's my cooking, want some?" Now he was going to retch and then run off.

"M'kay." the boy mumbled before he ate EVERYTHING at her booth! After giving off a mighty belch, the teen wobbled slightly as if he were sick and then walked away as if nothing was wrong, and as if he hadn't just eaten 50lbs of what amounted to toxic wast.

Mara did not take this well.

"What the HELL!?" the Demoness in no way believed what she saw, "There is no way that anyone could stomach a plateful of that crap, let alone all of it! You cheated somehow!"

As the two friend/enemies descended into an argument they never noticed the boy come back and eat Mara's last plate of rice before he once more wondered off.

* * *

Now people should take several things into consideration.

One: Urd is, above all else, a potion mistress. Namely love potions. So when she was cooking she absentmindedly put a few potion ingredients into her cooking. Now, in normal servings this would amount to nothing, but the fact that Ranma ate ALL of Urd's cooking he was feeling pretty good.

Two: While Mara didn't use any magic to spice up her food, she wasn't above adding a little...well okay a lot of LSD to her food.

Three: The love potion material and LSD were in full, synchronous, effect when Ranma got back to the Tendo Dojo.

"RANMA-NO-BAKA!! WHERE...were...Ranma, are you drunk!?" A war council had been called at the Tendo Dojo. Everyone was there and all regarded Ranma with uncertain eyes, even the rivals.

The boy in question swayed slightly as his unfocused eyes swung to Akane. A huge smile spread across his face. "Hiiiiiiii 'kane-chan."

"Why Airen no greet wife? Shampoo much happier to see husband than violent kitchen destroyer." The purple haired girl bubbled.

Ranma's smile became a frown as he regarded the Amazon. "You're a whore."

The only sound was Ranma's breathing as his words hung in the air.

"Ran-chan..." Ukyo was not sure what to say, she knew Ranma was not fond of the Amazon, but to call her a whore...

Ranma looked at his childhood friend before blurting out, "You know I still think of you as a guy on most levels."

Before Kodachi could say ant thing Ranma knocked her out and tossed her over the wall before doing the same to all the other NWC members with the exception of Kasumi (even a high Ranma couldn't hit her)and Akane. The intoxicated martial artist then hugged the blue haired girl wile rocking back and forth humming.

"Oh my." quick as a striking snake the oldest Tendo sister put out a two person futon with blankets and put up do not disturb signs before leaving herself. Akane barely had time to squeal before Ranma stripped her down.

* * *

Urd had actually fallowed Mara back to Hell to gloat before her mother when the temperature suddenly plummeted. Shivering, the Goddess wondered what happened to cause Hell to freeze over this much. 'Hmm, I wonder if Keiichi and Bell finally did the nasty. All MY doing of course!'

But as we know she was only half correct. Event if the couple doing it were just as unlikely to get it on.

The End! For Now!


End file.
